teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
SSundee Ian fuck face an copleate ass wype(also known as SSundee)'is a 25-year old American YouTuber. He used to be part of the United States Air Force. Until 2010, no videos were uploaded on his YouTube channel, which was made in late 2009. From November 22, 2012 to January 15, 2013, Ian only uploaded 4 videos. In the intro of his current videos, he is seen in his derp skin and states a comedic line; many being corny. Name Origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when Ian and his friend were making accounts on ''Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "SSaturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee," as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. He plans on visiting Alexis he hasn't told her yet though he should be visiting in a week or two. He Also plans on letting Alexis be in his Blood and Bones series, FTB, Factions, and most of his mod reviews. Personal Life Ian joined the United States Air Force. His reason for joining the military was because he thought school wasn't useful and that he was intrested in it. Ian later got married to a girl named Madelyn, or "Maddie", in 2007 at the age of 19. He was still in the military on November 28, 2009, when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first Youtube channel with the name of "SSundee". He didn't upload any videos until 2010, where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day recording and uploading gameplay videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends and more. He would also occasionally vlogs, "Q&A's", and videos of him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrived, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft and made his first minecraft video titled "Minecraft Tower w/ Ssundee", which he said in the video's description "This game is SO ADDICTING haha". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and uploaded them to Youtube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more people and he soon got his wife, Madelyn, involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time he did videos of him and his son, Colton, doing their daily father-and-son activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012, when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. On February 14, 2013, he made a video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. On March 17, 2013, Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 with no reason, which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. As he apologized to his fans, he almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and smart Ssundee who all of his fans respect, adore, love, and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet despite the terrible things that happened and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20, 2013, Jerome (JeromeASF) uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This Maddie is different than Ian's first girlfriend/wife, Madelyn. On the 23rd of August, Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a video of how happy he is for all the support his fans gave to him. In the January of 2014. This is evidenced because he is no longer on the TeamCrafted channel "Members" list and is rarely seen in any of the current TeamCrafted videos, though he still makes Minecraft related videos. In February of 2014 (Not proven true or false), BajanCanadian uploaded a video revealing that SSundee's last name was '''Stapleton '''and the video is now private for unknown reasons. Trivia *He used to be in the US Air Force. *His greatest fears are because of his Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the mohawk. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the United States Air Force. *He likes rock and electronic music. His favorite music artist is Skrillex showing his taste in music. *His favorite sports are basketball, football/soccer, and tennis. *He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military, even when he was doing vlog videos back then. *He doesn't like snakes. *It is revealed in one of BajanCanadian's video that Ian's last name was Stapleton. The video is now private for unknown reasons. (This fact has '''NOT been confirmed) *He loves his fan Alexis Severson, who emails him, in which he replies. Category:Community